becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Anonymous
The Internet is Serious Business. Unlike the Church of Fatherless Time, the alien members of Anonymous are part of a leaderless organization, the voices of many speaking as one. They roam the Interwebs in search of lulz, Epic Fails and anyone targeted for butthurt after being 0WN3D (owned). They expedite their actions with swift and accurate precision. Their projects range from studying online handle names to conducting crude time travel experiments using trans-dimensional warp tunnels. Even though they come across as presence information entities, Anonymous has a keen interest in Masked Bastard and the Prophecy of the Internet Saviour. __TOC__ Visiting Masked Bastard (Again) First Contact Anonymous seemingly first visited the Church of Fatherless Time just a few months prior to the birth of the Internet Saviour. The mass noun agent appeared to know more about Masked Bastard and his Church than he did. The Arch Bishop was told by Anonymous that evil forces were going to attempt killing the Blessed Child and that it was the Bastard's duty to protect the Promised Key until his time to save the Internet came. Restoration of Celestial Powers After Masked Bastard was betrayed by Bishop Julio and handed over to Dr. Fap, Anonymous appeared in the Time Out dungeon of the Ward and endowed the captive Arch Bishop with the power of "anonymity". This power was actually the Bastard's original aura (birthright), which he gave up years ago to be "more human". The power enabled the Bastard to escape his chains, kill Dr. Fap and lay the smackdown on Def's candy ass. Woot. Connection to Magda Time Travel Experiment Magda first encounter Anonymous while she was still Sarah Ann Rogers on her original timeline. After her baby died, she responded to an online add called "Safety Not Guaranteed", which turned out to be a time travel experiment Anonymous was conducting. The Core Reactor was unsafe for humans and Sarah was told to wait until this problem was fixed. But Sarah got into trouble with the law in her home town and asked Anonymous to send her back in time. Anonymous did as Sarah asked, but the Core Reactor dramatically aged Sarah, turning her into an old green hag, leaving her 8 years behind everybody else in the world. Further Interaction Before the Internet Saviour was born to Magda's younger self, she was regularly visited by Anonymous and was given instructions on what to do on her new timeline. Magda soon discovered that she had created a time paradox when she fled her original timeline, in essence an alternate reality of a world without the Internet Saviour that falls into Chaos and Havoc. Anonymous also informs Magda that not matter what timeline she's on, she can never change her fate; she will always be doomed to murder the father of her child, all because she never faced justice for killing the man who raped her on her original timeline. After learning that only the Bomb can change her fate, Magda cut ties with Anonymous for good. The Mothership Anonymous gets around in style. His(their) choice of interdimensional transport is a huge space cruiser that can transport itself and other things smaller, larger and of equal size. It's capable of both terrestrial and space travel and can get from one dimension to another in half the time it takes a celestial being to fly there. The Mothership always has groovy tunes playing over the loud speakers. Anonymous makes it a must to keep the atmosphere aboard the space chariot funky and laid-back. This is the terrestrial beings they abduct temporarily pick up and experiment on will enjoy their kidnapping short visit on the space cruiser. Shrine of the Sages Aboard the Anonymous Mothership is a Shrine built to honor the three Lumi-Visian Light Sages. High-ranking Officers of the celestial church come here to receive guidance from the Sages. When Masked Bastard was Champion of the Sages, he often visited the Shrine to spoke to the triumvirate about matters both public and private. Pedestal of the Blade The Weapon of the Haeysux Bane is stored on the Mothership in a small chamber. The Blade of Anonymous is embedded in a pedestal and can be removed only by those whom the Sages deem worthy to wield it. Anonymous warns all who seek to use the Blade that the weapon is a double-edged sword and that the user can have great power and also have that power used against him.